Will You Be My Valentine?
by mrsrachelgrayson
Summary: so it's a day late....who cares? okies, RobStar, valentine's day story that you must read! You won't regret it...if i do say so myself. Enjoy!


Will You be My Valentine?

February 14th. The most romantic day of the year. And for a certain boy wonder, who was wandering the city, a complete nightmare. You see, Robin has never been the most romantic of the boys. He had very charming looks, many girls wanted him and he could have any of them if he wanted to. But no, he had chosen another. The Boy Wonder's heart had been captured by the beautiful alien princess, Starfire.

Now all he had to do was find the perfect gift to express his feelings for her...

And it was hard. Every time he thought he had found something, the boy would think negative thoughts and put it right back on the shelf. He watched many boys give their presents to their girlfriends who would hug or kiss them in return, but Robin knew a lesson that he would never forget.

"It's easier said then done."

And wasn't that the truth? Robin had always been trying to tell the girl, but it ended up with him always being too shy and it would end up in the weirdest sentence ever. And now, our story begins with the boy endlessly wandering the streets to find the perfect gift, for his perfect love, Starfire...

TTLOVE

Robin sighed. "Why is this so hard?" He asked himself. He wandered through the streets looking at all the shops. "I never have been that good with women," he said to himself. He bent over and sighed. All he could do was buy her a big, fluffy teddy bear or something like that and the girl would knock him down to the floor! But, he wanted something special. Something that would tell her his true feelings. He knew roses where one of the most popular of Valentine gifts so, he already bought a bouquet of those...it just didn't feel like that should be the only thing to give her. Many girls watched him as he walked with his bouquet of roses, sighing as they dreamed he would be giving it to them. Then, they would snap back into reality as their boyfriends took them away. They would try to give him a cute little wave, or anything to get him to notice them, but the results didn't even end up with him even bothering to turn around. Everyone in the city wondered who was the lucky girl that had won Robin's heart. What they didn't know was that she was right in the depths of Titans Tower, looking for the boy.

TTLOVE

"Robin?" Starfire asked again. She looked into the room with a smile, but it always disappeared when she realized the room was empty. The only occupied room in the tower was the main room. Where Cyborg and Beast Boy would mindlessly be playing video games, and Raven would be reading something new. Starfire sighed and slumped onto the couch. Cyborg looked over at her. "What's the matter, Star?" he asked. Starfire sighed again before replying, "It is the day of love and I wish to get our festivities going but Robin is still not here!"

"Dude," Beast Boy began, "Robin's been gone all morning! He'll probably be back soon! Besides, we weren't going to do our V-day activities until later!" Cyborg leaned down to the green teen's ear, "Yeah, he's probably buying her a ring or something," he whispered. Beast Boy's eyes sparked up. "Or practicing his french-kissing!" He exclaimed. The two boys were rolling on the floor, howling with laughter. Raven sighed and shut her book. "If you two are going to be acting like idiots again, the least you can do is go somewhere else. Some of us actually have something to do that's worth of time," she said as she opened her book back up. Beast Boy and Cyborg shrugged before hurrying out of the room. As soon as they left, Starfire's attention diverted to Raven. "Raven," she began. Raven looked up at her. "I am wondering if I could talk to you about something," the alien girl finished. Raven shut her book and focused her attention on the girl. "I'm listening," she said.

Starfire floated into the air in a meditating position. "I am just wondering, since today is the day of love, and one has never told someone there true feelings for them," the alien said while blushing, "should they tell that person today? Maybe?" Raven smiled a bit. She knew Starfire was wondering whether she should tell Robin her feelings for him. "Well, it would be a great time too," Raven replied. Starfire looked at the ground, deep in thought. Raven placed a hand on her shoulder. "There will be a time," she said, "when you're ready." The two friends smiled at each other.

TTLOVE

Robin now ran through the a store. He saw the perfect gift. And someone else was reaching for it! He went as fast as his legs could possibly go and dived for the object. There was a huge crash as he grabbed it but the crate it was on had fell down. Robin grinned as he looked at it. "It's perfect!" He exclaimed, "perfect!" He stood up grinning when he realized then that everyone in the store was looking at him. The other person who was going for the object looked as though they were about to have a heart attack. Robin gave a peace sign to the crowd. "Uh, cheer up dudes, it's Valentine's Day!" He said while going to the cash register to pay for the prize.

Now, he walked down the street with his gifts in a bag, trying to get to Titans Tower as fast as he could. "Oh," he began, "I sure hope she's gonna like it," he said trying to assure himself. He took a deep breath in as he thought about the fact if Starfire did not return the feelings he had for her. What if she liked Beast Boy? Or Cyborg? Or some random creep! He shook these feelings off as he placed his hand into the lock of Titans Tower and the huge doors opened up for him.

"Robin!" Was all he heard before he was knocked down onto the floor with the alien princess on top of him. He laughed. "Nice to see you too, Star," he said as he got up. Starfire looked at his bag. "Oh!" She exclaimed, "do you wish for me to help you with that! Oh, something must have broke! Let me check and see..."

"No!" Robin shouted, grabbing her wrist. She stared at him and he quickly put her wrist back at her side. "It's uh, nothing I wouldn't be able to handle," Robin said. He quickly picked up the bag and ran off to his room. Starfire watched as he left. "Do you think he is feeling okay?" She asked Raven.

"Robin's just probably nervous about this whole 'Day of Love' thing," Raven replied. "Oh, but why?" Starfire asked. The background seemed to change to roses and hearts as the girl happily walked across the floor. "A Day of Love should be a most joyous occasion!" She exclaimed, "when people buy their loved ones beautiful gifts, and lovers express their love for each other while the little fat baby with wings shoots his magic arrows at people and brings new love!" She finished. Raven looked as if she were sick. Starfire smiled at the girl. "Don't you think it is the best holiday ever Raven?" She asked.

"Uh, no."

TTLOVE

The titans were happily around the kitchen eating chocolates and having a grand ole time. They all laughed together and sat around the fire telling humourous stories that even made Raven laugh. Especially the ones if it dealt with Beast Boy getting hurt...and then it was time for the titans to exchange Valentine's. "Expect a truckload from Star," Beast Boy said to the others. Cyborg whispered in his ear, "I bet Starfire's gonna get a lot from a certain leader of ours," he said. The two boys snickered as they began to exchange. Starfire's were full of little hearts saying "I love you to bits!" or "I Choo-Choo-Choose you!" With goodie-bags full of chocolates included.

Beast Boy's were big chocolates for everybody, Cyborg gave out lollipops, Raven had white index cards that said, "It's Valentine's Day and all you're gonna get is this lousy card from me!" that made the others smile. Robin also gave out cards that just said "Happy V-day!" on them. When he got to Starfire, he slid a piece of white paper into her hand, smiled, and left. She stared at the paper and carefully put it in her pocket. (**A.N-they are not wearing superhero costumes...just imagine them in something different)**

TTLOVE

Soon, it was late and the titans all headed for their beds. Robin and Starfire walked slowly together. Starfire grabbed the note from her pocket and looked at him. "Do you wish for me to open this now?" She asked him. Robin blushed. "Uh, no." He said, "read it in your room or something." Robin's room came up first and Starfire gave him a small wave. Then, she was shocked as Robin pulled her into his arms and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Her cheeks turned pink and you could only imagine how red Robin's were. They continued blushing as they stared at each other. Robin sheepishly grinned and walked into his room. Starfire touched the spot where he kissed her as she began walking down to her room. "I wonder what that was about," she said. She gasped as she noticed the gifts on her floor. There was a bouquet of roses, a pink teddy bear, and a small gray box that caught her eye. She reached for the box and opened it. She gasped at the beautiful necklace that lay inside. It had a gold chain with a heart at the end. Locked inside the heart, was a beautiful green jewel that matched the colors of her eyes. She crinkled the note in her hand. Who were these wonderful gifts from? She picked up the roses and smelled them. It was a wonderful scent that filled her nostrils. She reached for the pink bear and gave it a squeeze. She looked at the necklace once more, before opening the note.

This is what it said:

_Starfire,_

_You know I've never really been good with the whole 'express your feelings' thing, so I guess this note will do. I hope you like the gifts. I spent the whole morning looking for the perfect things to buy you. Starfire...you mean the entire world to me. You may not return these feelings but I need to tell you. I love you. I love you so much. You're always there to make me happy, and cheer me up. You've helped heal the wounds in my soul just by being you. I've never felt so carefree or nervous, or like...I've been granted something until I met you. The angels sent you. I know that. So uh...now that that's all over with...um...Will You Be My Valentine? And if you don't want to...keep the stuff. I hope you like it._

_Robin_

Starfire was about to burst with emotion. She had to tell him. Right now! She flew to his room and knocked on the door. As the door slid open, she ran into his arms. "Oh, Robin, yes! The greatest thing would be to be your Valentine! Robin I..." she stared up at his face as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "Robin...I love the gifts. But don't you know? It's not the gifts that matter...it's the person who loves you." She cupped his cheeks with her hand and brought their faces closer. "I love you even more," she finished as the gap between them closed.

Now, our story ends with two lovers, who share a sweet, sweet kiss. Come on everybody, when your in love who cares about the gifts they bring you? You have the greatest gift in the world when you love someone and they love you in return.

Happy Valentine's Day everybody.

**Author's Notes-all right, I worked really hard on this and I hope those who have read it also enjoyed it! And I humbly ask that those who read it, please review it. I would like to know how I did.**

**NO FLAMING! Especially if you're a rob/rae shipper and rob/star hater and all you're gonna say is "OMFG! ROBIN LOVES RAVEN!" okay? I'm not accusing anyone or trying to sound mean, but i've seen reviews like that! If you don't like the couple, don't read. It's that simple.**

**Signed, robstarlovertotheend. **


End file.
